


Leaders of the Pride

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Anita Blake fanart photo manipulation style. Buffy/Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaders of the Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This just seemed to come to me. Don't ask! I'll try to explain though since I'd love someone to take this manip and be able to write something from it. *is selfish* XD

I know the slayer in the show was more associated with a mountain lion than any other animal as seen in the episode Intervention. For some reason though it never felt right for me ... I saw the slayer (or maybe just Buffy) as more of a lion. Protecting the pride (her small group and when needed expanding it to encompass the entire world) ... fighting with everything she has, everything she _is_ , even dying for them.

I also love stories where when Buffy is sent to a new world the slayer changes. In this manip the slayer is a lion and when it changes it makes her a werelion. XD

So, in this manip Buffy is sent to the Anita Blake world and the slayer, in a new world, changes to accommodate it - turning her into a werelion. She happens across Haven and they realize that they are mates. What happens when they are called to take over the St. Louis pride?

**Author's Note:**

> The moon brush comes from [hawsmont](http://www.hawksmont.com) and the light beam comes from [ObsidianDawn](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/). Also the idea of Ben Affleck as Haven comes from [All Things Anita](http://www.anitablakewiki.com/).


End file.
